


Аллигатор

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hallucinations, M/M, Oviposition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: В лихорадочно-воспаленном из-за болезни и усталости сознании Артура смешались страх подвести Датча, просьба Элджернона Васпа и необходимость быть услышанным
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 35





	Аллигатор

Принимать ванну в Сен-Дени — совершенно бесполезное дело: пока Артур доезжает до Шейди Белл, он каждый раз снова мокрый насквозь. Рубашка липнет к потной спине, и на запах слетаются москиты и черт знает кто еще из богатой фауны болот. Лошадь, пугаясь аллигаторов, взбрыкивает и месит копытами грязь, норовя скинуть его из седла. Немудрено. 

_«Они, знаете ли, подкрадываются.»_

Со встречи со странноватым фотографом, кажется, прошло сто лет, и собственные сказанные тогда слова кажутся чужими. 

В Шейди Белл Артур теперь занимает самую дальнюю ото всех комнату на втором этаже. Не проходную, с одной дверью, но с выходом на балкон. Он не был таким раньше: не боялся каждого шороха и каждой тени. Он и сейчас едва может признаться себе в этом — болезнь выедает его изнутри, и близость неизбежного заставляет цепляться за последние крохи существования, бесполезное уже чувство самосохранения, обычно спавшее беспробудным сном, убаюканное голосом Датча, сейчас вдруг работает на полную силу. Ему страшно и тяжело красться по колено в грязи и тине и в тяжелом приторном запахе цветущей ванили, разыскивая редкие орхидеи по изысканному запросу мистера Васпа. Тяжело и больно дышать влажностью и испарениями болот — с каждым новым вдохом он не перестает задыхаться. Страшно думать о том, что он не успеет ничего, что задумал и должен сделать за недолгий отмеренный ему срок, потому что из-за любого оплетенного плющом гнилого бревна на него каждую секунду могут наброситься железные челюсти. 

Все относительно; он примерно представляет, как вести себя с волками и медведями, — не самые приятные ситуации, но выжить можно, — и если бы у него спросили, кого он ненавидит больше всех — он бы, не раздумывая, назвал вовсе не их. 

А тех, кто подкрадывается на рассвете, как только солнце начинает согревать холодную кровь под толстой шкурой. 

Впрочем, Артур все равно уже почти не спит. 

Он охотно понимает, почему из оставшихся людей добрая половина банды продолжает спать на улице, хотя в их распоряжении весь Шейди Белл. Это не только сила привычки: там хотя бы есть, чем дышать. А не так, как в этих четырех стенах.

Сам он ночью едва дышит. 

Он просыпается от надсадного кашля, пачкая кровью грязный матрас, а потом сворачивается на боку и лежит так, дрожа из-за лихорадки и слушая собственные хрипы, стрекот сверчков, кваканье жаб и свист ветра, гуляющего где-то между осыпающимися перекрытиями, но почему-то никак не разгоняющего духоту. 

В другие дни Артуру снится, что он тонет, и тина заполняет рот, нос, уши. Он старается выплыть, выползает на берег, поднимает глаза, и когда хватается за первый попавшийся ближайший корень, на руку ему наступает...

Он снова просыпается. По несколько раз за ночь, не зная, явь это или очередной сон. Кто-то льет ему водой на покрытое тряпкой лицо — легкие полны то ли стоячей мути, то ли крови, то ли обжигающего дрянного самогона Брэйтуэйтов. Он сбрасывает тряпку с лица — но ее нет. Он просыпается вновь. 

Он в комнате Датча, хотя не помнит, как в ней оказался. 

Кто же на самом деле подкрадывается? 

Стены увиты сотнями орхидей — они вгрызаются корешками в рассыпающиеся стены, выглядывают из трещин, свисают с потолка. Артур потратил столько времени и сил на поиски и до сих пор не удовлетворил запросы мистера Васпа, и все это ради жалкой подачки в сотню-другую долларов, которые все равно достанутся не ему — а Датч всегда был здесь, всегда знал, где искать, у него всегда были ответы на все вопросы все это время?... 

— Я не справился, Датч. 

Артур встряхивает головой, пытаясь выплыть.

Он абсолютно голый перед Датчем — как и всегда. 

Каждое его уродство, каждое сомнение — Датч смотрит сквозь него и видит черноту в его груди.

Артур опускается на колени перед сидящим на краю просторной кровати Датчем, и тот проводит пальцами по его щеке. 

— Я знаю. 

Он просыпается.

Датч улыбается ему — Артур готов поклясться, что в этой улыбке едва блеснула полоска сотен мелких зубов, — и чувствует, как по виску стекает капля холодного пота. 

У него есть все причины его ненавидеть. 

— Что тебе нужно, мой мальчик? 

Но Датч вновь и вновь прощает ему его неверность. На нем — долг уже такого размера, который не искупить при жизни. 

— Ах. Снова мистер Васп и его загадочные просьбы. 

Артур кивает — не поднимая головы. 

Он просыпается. 

Странно было думать, что после всех лет, которые они провели так близко друг к другу, Датч не залезет ему под кожу. 

Артур обнаруживает себя в его объятьях, и губы Датча прижимаются поцелуем к его шее. Он отворачивает голову — усы неприятно колют кожу, а яйца касаются холодного металла золотой пряжки на поясе Датча. Тот скользит ладонью по его ягодице, легонько касается пальцами сокращающегося входа. Артур никогда не имел подобного опыта, да и не хотел. 

Или?... 

В их отношениях с Датчем нет ничего от любви или страсти — или что там обычно может настолько близко связывать мужчин, — и ни унции нежности. Просто Артур должен ему по жизни — и, видимо, себя всего. 

Может быть, он сможет получить хоть что-то взамен. 

Он просыпается. 

Датч влажно целует его, бесцеремонно засовывая язык ему в рот, и свободной рукой скользит по его члену, пока Артур пытается принять такое положение сидя на его коленях, чтобы облегчить сильное неудобство от члена Датча в себе. Датч дергает бедрами — ему все равно. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — говорит он. 

Артур чувствует в себе холод, пронизывающий насквозь до самого горла, и его душит приступ кашля. Он содрогается в руках Датча, а тот лишь смеется, и тихо, сладко, едва слышно постанывает на каждом толчке. 

— Я дам тебе это. 

На еще одну долю меры веса увеличивается его долг. 

Артур просыпается. 

Датч проделал отменную работу — теперь он достаточно раскрыт, чтобы... 

Теплые руки раздвигают его ягодицы пошире, и в него упирается что-то гладкое, прохладное. 

Аллигаторово яйцо. 

Двадцать пять штук требуется Элджернону Васпу. 

— Будь осторожен с ними, Артур, — говорит Датч. — Одно неверное, слишком грубое твое движение внутри — и скорлупа треснет. Расслабься. 

Датч надавливает пальцем на тупой конец — и острое вжимается в Артура, пытаясь протиснуться внутрь. 

Нет, это слишком. 

Артур выдыхает, и нет таких вещей, которые сделали бы ему еще больнее в нынешнем его состоянии, не может быть на свете чего-то еще более постыдного, чем это — но он знает, что за плохим всегда следует худшее, и этот порочный круг все равно скоро подойдет к концу.  
Поэтому он пытается расслабиться. 

Ему некуда бежать. 

Он должен закончить начатое. 

Датч слегка покручивает яйцо — и когда оно входит почти полностью, он, облизнув палец, проводит им по сокращающимся вокруг тупого конца краям нежной горячей кожи. 

— Молодец. 

Артур утыкается ему в шею. 

Двадцать пять. 

Он ожидает, что со вторым будет проще — отчасти это так, но каждое последующее яйцо заполняет его все сильнее, растягивая изнутри, и ему хочется выть, но он лишь кусает костяшки пальцев до крови, беззвучно содрогаясь то ли от кашля, то ли от слез, то ли от тугого узла удовольствия, вопреки происходящему сворачивающегося где-то внутри и с силой сжимающего стоящий колом член. 

Холодное золото перстней Датча на теплых его пальцах против нежной плоти. 

Двадцать пять. 

Артур боится открывать глаза — боится увидеть, как яйца растягивают ему низ живота. У него никогда не было лишнего веса; тяжелая работа и плохое питание не делали его красивее. Какая ирония. Он улыбается сам себе, облизывая соленые от слез губы. Он не знает, сколько еще осталось. 

Он не умеет быть нежным, не умеет быть осторожным и аккуратным; он боится пошевелиться, чтобы ни дай боже ничего не случилось. 

Датч сжимает его член — на живот выплескивается теплое семя, и Артур уже не может сказать, что именно он чувствует. 

В нем слишком много Датча. 

Он просыпается. 

— Подъем, есть дела в Роудсе. 

Артур обнаруживает себя свернутым в позе младенца на своей тощей кушетке. 

В дверном проеме балкона его облезлой комнаты стоит Датч — неясно, сколько времени он простоял так, наблюдая, как Артур спит. 

_Они, знаете ли, подкрадываются_ , слышит он в памяти собственные слова, и чувствует, как капля холодного пота стекает по виску. 

Датч улыбается ему — рассветное солнце играет бликами на его лице, и на какую-то долю секунды его глаза блестят желтым.


End file.
